Papá para toda la vida
by Allyxeo
Summary: Edward Cullen un joven de 23 años , queda con Cali una niña de 06 años , el pensaba que era una broma , pero pasan los dias y el se encariña de Cali , Cali pintara la vida de Edward a colores . pero el tambien se enamora perdidamente de su nueva vecina Bella Swan . (en el prologo dice 19 , me olvide de corregir)
1. Prologo

Edward Cullen , un joven de 19 años , mujeriego , trasnochador , calculador , frio e inrresponsable

Cali Cullen , una niña de 06 años , juguetona , curiosa , alegre y responsable

¿esperen tengo una hija? - penso Edward

ella la ayudara a que su mundo se torne a colores , le enseñara que la vida tiene un lado bueno , pero todo su mundo se tornara a colores cuando se enamore perdidamente de su nueva vecina ¿como ayudara que se enamore de el?

Cali tiene la respuesta

\- soy mujer papá , se de cosas mujeres - dijo Cali


	2. La llegada de Cali

Eran las 22:00 hs y Edward estaba en su casa cuando tocaron el timbre , era Lauren su supuesta novia , con una niña

\- Hola Edward

\- Hola Lauren ¿quien es la niña?

\- de eso te quiero hablar esta niña es ... Cali tu hija

\- ¿mi hija? - ¿esperen tengo una hija? - penso Edward - ¿ y que quieres que haga con ella?

\- cuidala yo no puedo - y se fue sin mas decir

\- bueno pasa niña

\- mi nombre es Cali , no niña

\- ¿Cali? ¿por que ese nombre?

\- por California , Edward

\- ¿trajiste algo para entretenerte?

\- si

\- bueno quedate aqui , juega con lo que trajiste yo ya vengo

\- ¿a donde vas?

\- tengo que hablar con alguien

fue al comedor y telefoneo a Emmett

\- ¿hola?

\- hola Emmett , esta Rosalie por alli

\- si ya te la paso

\- ¿hola?

\- Rosalie puedes venir tengo un gran , gran problema

\- voy para alla

dejo su celular donde estaba y cuando fue a la sala de estar la niña estaba parada asiendo movimientos raros

-¿Niña que te pasa?

\- mi nombre es Cali , y necesito ir al baño ¿me indicas donde esta?

\- arriba a la derecha la puerta gris

\- gracias - y se fue

Edward esperaba a Rosalie ella sabra que hacer y estaba pensando en Cali ¿ esa niña es mi hija? ¡puede que esto sea una pesadilla? -

Tocaron la puerta , el fue a ver y era Rosalie

\- hola Rosalie

\- hola Edward y ¿esas cosas de niña? ¿hay no Edward no me digas que eres niñero?

\- las cosas de niñas son de Cali y no soy niñero

\- ¿quien es Cali?

\- ya veras - y de pronto bajo una niña

\- Cali ella es Rosalie , mi Hermana , Rosalie ella es Cali mi ... hija

\- Hola señorita Rosalie

\- hola Cali ¿Edward podemos hablar en la cocina?

\- si , Cali juega aqui y avisame si tienes hambre

\- si

\- ¿Como que es tu hija?

\- si yo tampoco sabia hasta hace una horas

\- ¿y por que se llama Cali?

\- por California

\- y ¿cuando fue fue el _tengo hambre_?

\- hac años

\- Cali ¿cielo cuantos años tienes?

\- 6 señorita Rosalie

\- Felicidades Edward

\- esto no puede estar pasando

\- entonces Soy tia , gracias Hermanito

\- Ve a hablar con ella , si quieres

\- ok

\- hola Cali

\- hola señorita Rosalie

\- puedes llamarme Tia Rosalie

\- hola tia rosalie

\- ¿a que juegas?

\- juego a la peluqueria con mis muñecas

\- hay que lindo y ¿ como se llama esa clienta?

\- ella se llama Maria ,

justo llegaba Edward , con una cerveza en la mano

\- Edward no puedes tomas si esta la niña presente

\- callate

\- hay Edward mañana vendre con Alice

\- Hay con alice no

\- ¿quien es Alice?

\- tu otra tia

\- vendre a la mañana asi que esten listos

\- ok

\- adios Edward , adios Cali

\- adios

Ella seguia jugando y Edward veia Tv , el canal de Deportes

\- ¿que tomas?

\- Cerveza

\- es ¿rica o fea?

\- depende como lo sientan , para mi es rica

\- Edward

\- ¿que pasa?

\- tengo hambre

\- ya vengo

\- ok

el calento dos sanwiches de Jamon y queso , que el tenia y los calento en el microondas , y preparo un vaso de gaseosa Fanta en un vaso de plastico que el tenia , y cuando sono la alarma del microondas el fue a buscarlos y los llevo al comedor

\- toma

\- gracias - se escucho una risita

\- ¿que pasa?

\- te gusta Ben 10

\- me gustaba y tu Cali ¿que te gusta?

\- Hora de aventura , un show mas , el maravilloso mundo de Gumball , y muchas cosas mas

y asi comieron , y la niña siguio jugando en el piso , hasta que se durmio , Edward la levanto y la llevo a un cuarto donde era para invitados , la acosto , le prendio la lamparita y se fue a dormir

mientras queria conciliar el sueño penso ¿Capaz que no es tan malo tener a Cali como hija? y asi se durmio


	3. La pesadilla de Cali

La pesadilla de Cali es perseguida por una sombra que la asustaba mientras estaba en la casa aterradora , ella logro salir de la casa y correr por ese aterrador bosque , ese ser esta en frente de ella y grita . Ella tambien grita y eso Edward lo escucha

\- ¿Cali? - ella estaba gritando y llorando - ¿Cali , cielo , que paso? - ella lo abrazo

\- Un fantasma me estaba persiguiendo y estaba enfrente mio era feo papi - ME HABIA LLAMADO PAPI - PENSO EDWARD , LE DIERON GANAS DE LLORAR POR QUE ERA IMPORTANTE PARA ALGUIEN PERO EL NUNCA LLORO EN FRENTE DE ALGUIEN

\- sh , ven acuestate , yo me quedare aqui en tu cama , te lo prometo - el la acosto y el se acosto al lado

\- ¿papi?

\- ¿que pequeña?

\- ¿me puedes contar un cuento?

\- si claro bebe , acomodate bien para dormir y empecemos - ella se acomodo bien y el habia sacado un libro de cuentos

\- este cuento se llama un circo diferente

\- _Por primera vez llegó un circo a nuestro pueblo cuyo nombre es: Alegría; es tan pequeño que ni siquiera figura en los mapas. _  
_Vimos como varios hombres trabajaban para hacer una carpa sobre un terreno baldío cerca de la plaza. El techo parecía una sombrilla gigantesca con todos los colores. Desde la punta hasta el piso colocaron sogas con banderitas triangulares también muy coloridas. En el centro hicieron una pista redonda a la que le pusieron una alfombra roja y, alrededor, colocaron como asientos, tablones escalonados llamados gradas. Cuando terminaron agregaron un cartel en el frente con lucecitas que titilaban; allí estaba escrito el nombre: EL CIRCO DIFERENTE. _\- la pequeña asento su cabeza en su pecho  
_Tanto los grandes como los chicos teníamos mucha curiosidad, queríamos saber porque era diferente. La tarde del debut medio pueblo estaba sentado muy quieto y ansioso sobre los tablones que se movían como un barco en el mar. De pronto redoblaron tambores, se encendió un reflector que iluminó la pista y apareció un señor muy gordo todo vestido de blanco: galera, botas, traje y guantes. Tenía unos bigotes como manubrio de bicicleta y usaba un antifaz azul. Saludo haciendo una reverencia. Nosotros aplaudimos. _  
_El hizo ademán de silencio y esperamos oír sus palabras. Con una voz aflautada que nada tenía que ver con su apariencia de melón maduro dijo: _  
_\- Buenas tardes señoras y señores, niños y niñas, bienvenidos a: _  
_¡El circo diferente! Ustedes se preguntarán por qué le hemos puesto ese nombre. Bien, les contestaré: es diferente porque aquí no hacemos trabajar a ningún animal todos los que ustedes verán son disfraces dentro de los cuales hay personas que los imitan, hablarán con ustedes y contestarán todas sus preguntas - luego levantando la voz agregó - ¡Que suene la música! ¡Redoblen los tambores! ¡Tendrán ante ustedes el desfile más hermoso que jamás hayan visto!: Elefantes, leones, tigres, panteras -. y siguió, siguió, siguió nombrando animales. _  
_Al comenzar la música se abrió el telón y aparecieron los animales, uno detrás del otro, haciendo piruetas alrededor de la pista. Eran hermosos con sus disfraces de colores intensos. Algunos usaban ropas o adornos, cuellos, moños, chalecos, botones, pulseras o collares, para que lucieran más lindos. Cuando la ronda regresó por donde había salido el señor gordo dijo: _  
_\- Ahora les voy a presentar en primer lugar a una familia de elefantes. El nombre del padre es Sabú, el de la mamá Fati y el de la hijita Alin. _  
_Sabú lucía cuello blanco adornado con un moño grandote verde con lunares amarillos. Con una voz gruesa que retumbaba como el trueno nos dijo que tenía 30 años, había nacido en Africa y, nosotros, le podíamos hacer todas las preguntas que quisiéramos. Levanté mi brazo para pedir permiso, quería saber cuantos años podían vivir. Sabú subió a un tambor pintado de verde, se paró sobre las patas traseras y contestó: _  
_\- Depende de la vida que llevemos. Si estamos en libertad y felices en nuestro hábitat podemos llegar a vivir hasta 70 años. _  
_Después apoyó las cuatro patas bien juntitas sobre el tambor y comenzó a girar y a mover la trompa para arriba y para abajo. _  
_\- ¿Cuáles son los elefantes más conocidos? - preguntó una nena que tenía un paquete de pochochos entre las manos. _  
_Esta vez contestó la Elefanta Fati, que estaba muy bonita vestida con una falda celeste; en las patas lucía pulseras del mismo color llenas de cascabeles que sonaban cuando las movía se sentó sobre otro tambor y contestó: _  
_\- Los más conocidos son los elefantes asiáticos y los africanos; se diferencian por el tamaño de sus orejas. Los asiáticos las tienen pequeñas y las hembras no poseen colmillos, en cambio los africanos son más grandes, tienen las orejas enormes y tanto las hembras como los machos poseen colmillos. _  
_Otra nena peinada con trenzas estaba sentada sobre la falda de su mamá preguntó: _  
_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo toman la teta los bebés? _  
_Esa pregunta la contestó la elefantita Alin, que estaba preciosa con su falda de tul amarillo y un gran moño que adornaba su cabeza. _  
_\- Yo tomé la teta hasta los tres años y medio, pero en general los bebes la pueden tomar hasta los cinco, ahora tengo cuatro años y mis papis me cuidan mucho porque todavía soy muy pequeña. _  
_Fati sin que le preguntáramos nos contó que los hombres han matado muchos elefantes para sacarles los colmillos que son de marfil y muy valiosos algunos pueden medir hasta tres metros y medio. Ahora existe una ley de protección, pero siempre hay algún cazador furtivo que no la obedece, mata, roba y vende animalitos que saca de su hábitat. Si la policía lo descubre lo lleva a la cárcel. _  
_Así fueron desfilando los demás animales. Hicieron pruebas y nos contaron en donde vivían, que comían, cuales eran sus costumbres, como cuidaban a sus crías y muchas cosas más. _  
_El presentador nos contó que los dueños del circo habían tenido la idea de no hacer trabajar a los animales reales porque consideraban que era esclavizarlos y ellos tenían todo el derecho del mundo de ser libres, porque así habían nacido. _  
_Esa tarde aprendimos muchas cosas y entendimos que les debemos respeto. _  
_Cuando llegué a casa abracé bien fuerte a mi perro Totó porque es mi compañero fiel, me quiere mucho y juega conmigo. _  
_Mis padres y yo lo consideramos un miembro más de nuestra familia_.- el cuento tuvo exito , la pequeña se durmio , y ella lo abrazo como si no lo quisiera soltar . pero sono su celular , el tuvo que alzar a la pequeña y fue al comedor

\- hola?

\- Edward hermano ¿porque no viniste a la fiesta de Jessica? hay chicas que infartan

\- lo siento es que tuve un problema

\- ¿tan grande es el problema?

\- si - y justo Cali hablo

\- ¿Papi?

\- ah Edward estas con alguien comiendose mutuamente

\- ¿que? no , no hay mujeres aqui sabes que hablamos mañana

\- ok si esa chica esta buena mandamela

\- ¡Que no hay mujeres! - y corto

\- ¿Papi que pasa?

\- nada pequeña duerme que mañana vienen tus tias

\- ok

Edward la dejo en su habitacion y el se fue a la de el , y se durmio al instante

A las 9:00 Cali escucho la puerta , asi que desperto a su papá

\- ¿papi? - lo movio - ¿papi? - y nada - ¡PAPÁ! - el salto del susto que cayo al suelo

\- ¿que , que paso?

\- tocan la puerta

\- hay no son tus tias , ve a cambiarte , yo voy a recibirlas

\- si papi - ella se fue a su cuarto

el se puso una remera nueva y sus pantalones nuevos , y sus zapatos favoritos , fue hacia abajo y abrio la puerta

\- ¿en verdad soy tia? - dijo una ansiosa Alice

\- si Alice sos tia

\- ¡AHH! ¿donde esta la pequeña?

\- tranqulizate Alice ella ya viene - dijo Rosalie

\- perdon es que no puedo creer que el Edward sea papá - justo bajaba una pequeña niña con jeans , una remera y convers

\- Cali ella es tu tia Alice

\- hola tia Alice

\- hola ¿Cali?

\- es por california

\- ¿ah te gusta California?

\- si

\- entonces te llevare algun dia a California ¿te gustaria?

\- si

\- bueno vamos a comprar , ropa , juguetes , zapatillas , muebles , acolchado , y hay que sacarle muchas fotos


	4. Centro comercial

Llegaron al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda , y Alice y Rosalie escogieron seis vestidos , tres formales (uno violeta , otro blanco con rosado y uno Rojo) y tres informales (uno rosa con lunares , otro blanco con azul con lunares y uno que parecia marinera) seis jeans tres coloridos (uno rojo , morado y azul) y los otros tres jeans normales

ocho remeras cuatro remeras manga largos ( uno blanco y gris con lineas , otro rosado con zapatillas , otro gris con una bailarina y otro blanco con frases ) y cuatro manga cortas (uno rosado pastel con una cara de perrito , uno gris con una niña oliendo flores , otro morado con un corazon y otra floral)

les compraron muchos conjuntos de ropa interior y dos pares de bikinis (era rosado y otro floral)

ahora las zapatillas eran cinco marca Pony ( dos con abrojos una negra y otra rosado , unas blancas tipo botitas , unas moradas normales y una zapatillas blancas con elastico)

\- papi?

\- ¿que pequeña?

\- tengo hambre

\- ¿Alice , Rosalie?

\- ¿que?

\- Cali tiene hambre

\- vamos a comer a McDonalds

\- ok

Todos fueron hacia el local de McDonalds y pidieron unas BigMac y para Cali una cajita feliz y el regalo era un reloj de Hello Kitty y un Sundae de chocolate para Cali

\- Cali mira a la Camara - ella miro y sonrio

\- esto va para _Instagram _

_\- ¿_que es instagram?

\- es una red social donde publican fotos

terminaron y Cali comio su sundae en el camino y estaban viendo en la jugueteria , muñecos de peluches le compro una bebota nenuco con su cuna que se pega a la cama y un coche rosado con todos los accesorios

\- bueno por lo menos eso la calmara y me dejara dormir - penso Edward

tres muñecos Hello Kitty , un elefante , un conejo , un oso gigante , tres o cuatro barbies , algunos muñecos de Club penguin y una caja musical de carrusel dentro de una bola de nieve ,

\- eso la hara dormir - penso la niña

Y luego fueron a la tienda donde vendian muebles y otras cosas , le compraron un acolchado de Rosa y morado , y varias cosas mas

Cuando terminamos todas las compras eran las 22:40 hs , la cual la pequeña se durmio

\- ¿Hey chicas ustedes como se van?

\- en el auto de Jasper

\- ok chicas lleven algunas cosas ¿por favor?

\- si claro - ellas alzaron casi la mayoria de los bolsos y se fueron al auto de Jasper , Jasper se acerco a el cuando vio a una niña durmiendo en su hombro

\- Hey Edward y ¿esa niña?

\- se que sonara loco pero esta niña es tu sobrina

\- ¿mi sobrina? ¿o sea tu hija?

\- si Jasper soy padre soltero , de una niña de 06 años

\- ¿y quien es la madre?

\- Lauren

\- ¿ y por que no se la quedo ella?

\- no lo se ella la abandono en mi casa - la pequeña temblo de frio , si por que cuando salieron hacia 24° y cuando salieron del centro comercial hacia 15° . Edward la tapo con su campera , la pequeña tenia atras su campera  
atras , - ¿Jasper me ayudas a guardar estas cosas?

\- si claro Hermano

\- y por favor saca la campera de Cali

\- ¿Cali?

\- es ella , es por California

\- ah ok

Edward dejo a la pequeña en el asiento , le puso el cinturon y le dio un beso en la frente y fue a ayudar a Jasper

\- Jasper ve a mi casa , por que Alice tiene mas bolsas

\- ok

saco la campera de la pequeña y la tapo , Jasper se fue y Edward subio a su auto un Volvo xc60 , se abrocho el cinturon y su pequeña se desperto

\- ¿papi donde estamos?

\- estamos llendo a casa ¿te divertiste hoy con tus tias?

\- si aunque son muchas cosas para una niña de 6 años

\- es que ... bueno ... eres su primera sobrina

\- ¿y que tienen en especial los primeros?

\- son los mas malcriados en toda la familia

-ahh - bostezo

\- ¿tienes sueño?

\- si

\- duerme te despertare cuando lleguemos

\- ok

ella se posiciono mejor y se durmio , era un transcurso de 10 minutos hasta llegar a su casa , detras Jasper lo seguia . Llegaron a su casa demasiado rapido y estaciono su auto en el Garaje , pero antes de sacar a su hija , saco su acolchado nuevo , fue al cuarto y tendio su cama con su nuevo acolchado . Volvio abajo , saco a la pequeña del auto y la subio a su habitacion , la acosto y le dio un beso en la frente

\- Buenas noches mi vida - si por que ella ya era su vida completa

saco las cosas de la pequeña y la dejo en su cuarto nuevo , Ropa , jueguetes y Zapatillas . todos bajaron a la sala de estar y se despidieron de el , prometiendo que vendrian todos a verlos , incluso sus padres . El se acosto en la cama y se durmio


	5. pesadilla y primer baño con papi

Cali ahora no sabia que pasaba , no sabia si era verdad o mentira , pero lo que si sabia es que estaba en un edificio abandonado , milles de personas la perseguian , y ella se escondio en un cuarto , debajo de la cama , asi ninguna persona la encontraria , pero la luz se corto en la habitacion y solo habia luz en el pasillo , asi que ella tomo valor y salio , pero vio a una mujer en una posicion rara , volteo y vio a una niña

\- no te voltes - dijo la niña

ella sin obedecer volteo y la señora empezo a correr raro hacia ella , grito , pero la señora la pillo y de ella salian polillas , grito

\- sueltame

\- ok te soltare - y la empezo a aplastar y desaparecio

Sollozo , de nuevo Edward escucho y se levanto y fue al cuarto de ella , se acordo de algo , _su cajita musical_ , busco entre sus bolsas y la encontro , le dio llave y se acosto a su lado , el cual todavia lloraba despacito . Solto la llave y empezo una cancion , muy tranquilizadora , y el carrusel se movia y lo agito tambien tenia nieve , ella se puso a prestar atencion a la cajita , se reia cada vez que giraba , y con eso sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar , y un suave suspiro hizo que edward suspiraba ¿era normal que una pequeña niña tuviera una pesadilla tan horrorosa? , se quedo alli pensando en su cama , hundido en su pensamiento cuando su pequeña se dio la vuelta y quedo en frente de el , era Hermosa , con sus ondas oscuras hasta un poco mas abajo del hombro , su cara pequeña , su sonrisa conquistadora , su rostro era como la de un Angelito , su angelito

se quiso acercar un poco mas al medio cuando sintio el cuerpo de su papá

\- ¿Papi?

\- si soy yo pequeña - y se volvio a dormir

y el se durmio con su pequeña . eran las 10:00 am y edward decidio que la pequeña tome un baño , y como era pequeña , aprovecho y se baño el , pero con ropa interior , ya que no queria asustar a su niña con algo _grande como eso que le cuelga debajo del ombligo_

_\- ¿pequeña?_

_\- ¿qué?_

_\- levantate es hora de bañarse_

_\- ok - se levanto de la cama y Edward la alzo , giraron y ella rio _

_\- cuando termines de bañarte tiende tu cama y puedes abrir tus regalos y ponte ropa bonita , vienen tus tios y tus abuelos -_

_\- ok _

_\- y ¿me puedo bañar contigo?_

_\- si papi_

_\- ok ve al baño , yo ire en un segundo _

_\- ok - y se fue , busco toallas que siempre guardaba dos o tres , tenia un shampoo y crema enjuague que Alice se olvido y se fue al baño , cuando entro ella lo esperaba sentada en el retrete _

_\- preparare el agua - asintio , y prendio el agua , toco y era la temperatura perfecta para los dos , la desvistio y y la metio a la tina , asi no se enfria y luego el , _

_\- a ver ven aqui - ella se acerco y asento sus manos en sus muslos para sentarse mejor le hecho shampoo _

_\- huele rico - dijo ella y puso sus manos en sus cabellos y olio - ¿es mi cabello el que huele asi?_

_\- si es tu cabello - ella se refrego junto con las manos de Edward - ahora quieta y cierra los ojos - ella obedecio - ¿lista? - asintio y largo un gran chorro de agua en su cabeza_

_\- otra vez _

_\- ¿otra vez?_

_\- si - _

_\- cierra los ojos , ¿lista? - asintio y largo el gran chorro de agua_

_\- jajaja - rio _

_\- hay que apurarnos sino se nos hara tarde_

_\- ¿puedo hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste?_

_\- claro _

_\- 1 , 2 , 3 - y largo el chorro de agua_

_\- ok ahora a apurarse _

_\- si papi , em ¿papá?_

_\- ¿que?_

_\- tienes jabon cerca de la boca - le saco con su pequeña mano_

_\- gracias - ella solo sonrio , terminaron de bañarse y Edward quizo cambiar a la pequeña y , esto le puso (la remera blanca con gris a rayas , un jeans celeste , y zapatillas blancas)_

_\- listas ya estas tiende tu cama y esperame para abrir los juguetes _


	6. la nueva vecina y mi nueva amiga

Cali estaba tendiendo su cama y queria ir a revisar sus nuevas cosas , nunca tuvo tanto , termino de tender la cama justo cuando tocaron la puerta , Cali fue a abrir , era una chica de mas o menos 18 años según ella , cabello caoba , ojos marrones y palida como su padre

\- Hola pequeña , soy Isabella Swan , soy de al lado , soy su nueva vecina ¿ y tu como te llamas encanto?

\- Mi nombre es Cali Cullen , tengo 06 años señorita Isabella - mostro cinco -

\- ¿Cali cierto? tienes que levantar un dedo mas para que sean 06 asi - mostro sus seis dedos - y dime Bella y ¿por que te llamas Cali?

\- por California

-ah que lindo ¿ hay alguien mayor con quien hablar?

\- si ya lo hablo

ella cerro la puerta y se fue arriba

-¿papá?

\- ¿que pequeña?

\- hay una chica buscando afuera se llama Bella

\- ve a tu cuarto yo ya voy , voy a hablar con la chica

\- ok

el bajo las escaleras y vio a una chica que se enamoro platonicamente de ella

\- Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen

\- Mi nombre es Bella Swan y ¿quien era esa niña tan tierna?

\- es Cali mi hija

\- ¿tu hija?

\- si la tuve a los 17 años - mintio

\- y ¿quien es la madre?

\- soy padre soltero , su madre la dejo aqui conmigo

\- oye si quieres salir con amigos o hacer algo en la noche y no sabes con quien dejar a la pequeña , puedes dejarmela soy buena con los niños

\- ok gracias Bella adios

\- Adios Edward

el cerro la puerta y su pequeña lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

\- Cali creo que ... que estoy enamorado - hizo una expresion sorprendida

\- ¡HAY NO ME DIGAS!

\- ¿por que usas el sarcasmo?

\- se nota que le gustas

\- pero ¿como hago que se enamore de mi?

\- soy mujer papá , se de cosas de mujeres

se escucho el celular de Edward

\- ¿hola?

\- hola Edward

\- hola Alice

\- lo siento pero la cena quedara para otro dia , papá tuvo un problema con el trabajo y dijo que el jueves podia ir , ¿te parece?

\- perfecto oye ¿esta Emmett por alli?

\- si aqui esta

\- Hola papi

\- Hola Emm... no me digas Rosalie te dijo que soy padre

\- si

\- oye Emmett ¿vas hoy a alguna fiesta?

\- si tengo una en la casa de George

\- me pasas a buscar

\- ¿y tu hija?

\- ya tengo niñera

\- ok entonces a las 22:00 esperame fuera de tu casa

\- ok

\- adios Papi

\- adios Emmett

colgo y su pequeña lo miraba

-¿te parece quedarte hoy con Bella?

\- ¿por que?

\- tengo una charla con mis amigos

\- acepto si POR LO MENOS ABRES A LA BEBE

\- TRATO HECHO - vamos a abrir a tu muñeca y las demas cosas

\- si - fueron arriba y abrieron su bebe

\- ¿y como se llama la bebe?

\- se llama Bo

\- ¿bo?

\- si , el elefante se llama blue , la coneja se llama ji , el oso gigante se llama BigMany , y los pinguinos se llaman : Ney , Ro , Aylin , Sahara , Jaso y Sumi . Las barbies se llaman : Utah , Alaska , Kenia y Dakota

\- woow son nombres raros , bueno lleva lo que quieras llevar a la casa de Bella y lleva tu pijama

\- ¿mi pijama?

\- si por las dudas te duermes

\- ya esta todo

\- ok vamos - cuando vio que eran las 19:30

\- si- salieron y fueron a la casa de al lado derecho , alli vivia Bella , ella abrio

\- Edward ¿que haces aqui?

\- dijiste que podias cuidarla - miro a la niña - me tengo que ir a la casa de un amigo - le dio a la pequeña - trae su pijama si no llego a venir

\- ok vamos pequeña

\- adios Bebe , vendre a la mañana , si no llego a la noche - le beso la frente

\- adios papi - y se fue con Bella , el se fue a prepararse para la fiesta de George , ya eran las 22:00 cuando escucho el claxon del auto de Emmett

\- hora de fiesta

\- si

En la casa de Bella , Cali esperaba a Bella mientras ella preparaba algo para comer

\- ok Cali aqui esta , tu spaguetti a la boloñesa

\- gracias señorita Bella y hoy se ve hermosa señorita Bella

\- Bella , solo Bella , y gracias

\- ¿ Bella tu vives sola?

\- si me mude aqui por una beca en el colegio de Arte

\- ¿usted es artista?

\- si tengo varios dibujos aqui

\- no es mucho molestar pero ¿me los puede mostrar?

\- claro pequeña , pero come primero

\- Bella usted es muy buena seria una gran madre

\- ¿y tu madre cielo como era?

\- ella era muy fiestera , casi nunca me veia ya que vivia en una parte muy pobre y yo me quede con mis abuelos , y no me aceptaba , pensaba que yo no existia , pero eso no me importaba ya que tenia a mis abuelos , pero cuando ellos murieron , mi madre saco ADN de mi para ver quien era mi papá , y bueno salio , mi actual papá

\- ¿y esta bebe?

\- es Bo

-¿Bo? eh hola Bo ¿Cali te trata bien? - aja aja aja

-¿que te dijo?

\- que la tratabas bien

\- si yo si la trato bien

\- Bella

\- ¿que corazon?

\- ya termine ¡quiero ver sus pinturas! - dijo emocionada

\- ven - la alzo y la llevo a una habitacion - la llamo la habitacion de la inspiracion

\- woow son bellas sus artes Bella

\- gracias y tu ¿ dibujas?

\- no soy buena dibujando

\- ok te dire algo , tengo un trabajo que hacer y si tu quieres dibujar toma papel y lapiz

\- gracias Bella

\- bueno vamos al comedor , necesito terminar ese trabajo - la dejo en una silla y ella empezo a dibujar , ella tiene que dibujar un arte que represente a la naturaleza y ella solo necesitaba pinturas y terminaba

\- mira Bella - era un dibujo de ella y Cali y abajo decia amigas mal escrito

\- me encanta ¿me lo puedo quedar?

\- si es mi obra de arte - ella sonrio

\- bueno tengo que terminar , juega con Bo y a dormir

\- ok - y ella empezo a jugar con la bebe , Bella volvio a su obra de arte

\- termine ahora vamos a la cama

\- ok - Bella la alzo y la cargo hasta su cuarto , donde tenia sus cosas , Cali dormiria con ella ya que no tenia preparado un cuarto de invitados , la ayudo a cambiarse y la niña empezo a saltar en la cama y Bella la agarro en el aire y giraron , riendose , como una madre y su hija

\- a dormir - le beso la mejilla . la acosto y le prendio la tv , ella queria ver peliculas mientras Cali se dormia , pero no se durmio sino cuando Bella empezo a tararear una cancion y alli Cali se durmio , Bella apago la Tv por que ya eran las 23:01, ya tenia sueño un largo dia , y se acosto , apago la lampara se acomodo y se durmio

No eran mas de las 3:30 cuando Cali se levanto llorando

\- ¿hey Cali que pasa?

\- tuve una pesadilla estaba en un bosque oscuro y muchos seres oscuros me atrapaban

\- ssshhh tranquila solo es un sueño no es real - la abrazo consolandola  
\- te contare un cuento

hace mucho tiempo existia un oso llamado

Santilin era muy inteligente, bueno y respetuoso. Todos lo quieren mucho, y sus amiguitos disfrutan jugando con él porque es muy divertido.

Le gusta dar largos paseos con su compañero, el elefantito. Después de la merienda se reúnen y emprenden una larga caminata charlando y saludando a las mariposas que revolotean coquetas, desplegando sus coloridas alitas.

Siempre está atento a los juegos de los otros animalitos. Con mucha paciencia trata de enseñarles que pueden entretenerse sin dañar las plantas, sin pisotear el césped, sin destruir lo hermoso que la naturaleza nos regala.

Un domingo llegaron vecinos nuevos. Santilin se apresuró a darles la bienvenida y enseguida invitó a jugar al puerco espín más pequeño.

Lo aceptaron contentos hasta que la ardillita, llorando, advierte:

\- Ay, cuidado, no se acerquen, esas púas lastiman.

El puerco espín pidió disculpas y triste regresó a su casa. Los demás se quedaron afligidos, menos Santilin, que estaba seguro de encontrar una solución.

Pensó y pensó, hasta que, risueño, dijo:

\- Esperen, ya vuelvo.

Santilin regresó con la gorra de su papá y llamó al puerco espín.

Le colocaron la gorra sobre el lomo y, de esta forma tan sencilla, taparon las púas para que no los pinchara y así pudieran compartir los juegos.

Tan contentos estaban que, tomados de las manos, formaron una gran ronda y cantaron felices.

**FIN  
**

eso dio resultado la pequeña se habia dormido , y sin ningun problema , la acosto y se acerco a ella y la abrazo , ella acaricio su cabello y se durmio


	7. Confie en ti papi

Edward no sabe como llego a su casa pero si sabia que habia tenido la mejor noche que nunca habia experimentado , Habia una chica al lado de el durmiendo desnuda . Luego se acordo Cali ¿donde estaba la niña?

, se levanto y solo vio un cuarto solo

-¿donde te metiste mocosa? - dijo Edward furioso

luego escucho el timbre , fue a cambiarse y fue a ver quien era , era su vecina y ¡¿su hija?!

\- ¿Donde te metiste mocosa? - le dijo furioso

\- estaba en la casa de Bella , tu me dejaste alli

\- gracias por cuidarla Bella , adios - dijo suavemente pero falsamente

\- adios

Edward cerro la puerta y agarro el brazo de la pequeña con fuerza y la tiro en su Habitacion

-¡¿Donde estuviste toda la noche mocosa?!

\- en la casa de Bella - dijo llorando

\- No llores - le pego una cachetada , pero eso causo un fuerte sollozo - te dije que no llores - justo se levanto la mujer que estaba en la cama de Edward

\- Edward enseñale a que no debe salir - Edward saco su cinturon y la niña se dio la maña de escaparse por la puerta bajaba de a dos escalones , y se fue a la casa de Bella pero cuando iba se cayo y uso su mejilla recibio el impacto y se volvio morada rapidamente

\- Bella! - toco desesperada - Bella abre la puerta!

\- que pasa? - ella la abrazo

\- cierra la puerta

\- que pasa? y ¿por que tienes la mejilla roja?

\- Edward me pego , esta bajo signos de alcohol , piensa que yo estuve afuera de la casa toda la noche

tocaron la puerta y Cali se abrazo a Bella ,

\- no me dejes que me pegue

\- tranquila ve al rincon de la inspiracion - ella se fue y Bella abrio la puerta tranquilamente

\- Bella viste a la mocosa de mi hija

\- si se fue solo la vi pasar

\- gracias - y volvio a su casa pareciera a dormir . Bella fue al cuarto de la inspiracion y vio a una pequeña niña llorando en un rincon

\- ya esta pequeña estas asalvo

\- gracias

\- ven vamos a curarte - la alzo y la llevo al comedor y la curo

Eran las 16:00 y Edward salia del efecto del alcohol , se levanto y fue a ver a la habitacion de su hija , cuando entro vio agua en el suelo

\- ¿agua? - tomo un poco y eran lagrimas

fue a la casa de Bella y toco el timbre , ella abrio con Cali alzada

\- hola Bella ... ¿que le paso a Cali? - trato de alzarla pero la niña se aferro a Bella - ¿Cali? ven cielo soy yo papá - pero ella se quejo y separo los brazos de Edward

\- ¿que le paso en la cara?

\- pasa Edward - le dijo Bella el cual Cali no lo queria ver escondiendo su cara en su hombro - no recuerdas nada ¿o si?

\- no recien me levanto

\- en realidad te levantaste hace 5 horas atras

\- ¿que?

\- fui a dejar a Cali a tu casa pero tu estabas bajo el alcohol y no se que le hiciste que vino con la mejilla morada , ahora esta menos , pero cuando vino era morado demasiado fuerte - dijo viendo como Cali jugaba con su collar

\- ¿Cali cielo? - trato de acercarse pero Cali grito quejandose - ven soy tu papá - trato de alzarla pero se largo a llorar

\- ven Edward te acompañare a dejarla - salieron de su casa y Cali se nego a caminar , asi que fue alzada por Bella , Bella la dejo en la cama y alli fue el problema , Bella la durmio cantandole un nana y alli se durmio y la dejo en su cama , cerro la puerta y Edward estaba en frente

\- ¿me odia?

\- no lo se pero creo que costara dias hasta que te perdona , creo , ¿no estabas conciente de lo que hacias?

\- no

\- bueno ella me conto que tambien la amenazaste con un cinturon y que una chica dijo que lo hagas

\- Sandra

\- pues gracias a ella tu hija te odia o solo estara enfadada - asintio - me voy a casa , Hasta mañana Edward

\- hasta mañana Bella - cerro la puerta y se fue a su habitacion , creo que es la primera vez que llora , nunca lloro pero hoy se permitio llorar , pero escucho el llanto de Cali  
. Se limpio la cara y fue a su habitacion , pero se asusto cuando grito

-¡¿PAPÁ?! - grito y entro a su habitacion , y ella estaba en el suelo , agarrandose el pie

\- ¿qué paso?

\- mi pierna me duele - lloro

\- tranquila es solo una torcedura - la alzo y la llevo a la sala de estar , y le puso ungüento , y le puso una venda - ya esta pequeña , sshh tranquila - abrazo a su padre y lloro , lo agarro como si el desapareciera

\- papá no puedo dormir ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

\- claro bebe - la alzo y se fueron a la habitacion , antes de acostarla la giro en el aire , y ella sonrio , el le beso la nariz y se acostaron

\- papi te quiero - lo abrazo

\- yo tambien pequeña - y pum se largo una tormenta electrica , ella se abrazo a su papá y asi se durmieron

* * *

**No hacen los mejores padre e hija? mueran de ternura ok no que mal Edward nunca debiste ir a esa fiesta ehh! LoL okno algun review? o fav? **

**By: Little Sophia Stewart - tengo pagina en Facebook ayuda con like plis les agradeceria mucho **


	8. La pesadilla de Edward

Edward pensaba que todo lo que veia era real ya que estaba su hija Cali , en la punta de un acantilado junto con varias personas

\- Alaska , sera entregadas a los dioses como una ofrenda y tu - señalo a Edward - Iran tambien

\- ¿Que si yo no soy Iran? - y lo pusieron al lado de su hija

\- ¿Cali? - ella lo miro - no tengas miedo

\- ok papá

\- la primera ofrenda es Alaska , una niña de 6 años , guardela con usted señor - y empujaron a la niña al mar

-¡NO! - grito Edward

\- y tu segunda ofrenda es Iran - y lo empujaron . Mientras esta tratando de librarse de sus esposas de soga , vio a Cali , estaba al lado de el mirandolo

\- ¡Cali! - dijo mentalmente

\- ¿que? -

\- no te alejes ¿si? - asintio - tratare de librarnos - Pero una gran tela cayo y en ella Cali empezo a ser consumida Edward estiro su brazo , y ella tambien pero no alcanzo , el se habia librado y cuando vio la manta la saco pero no estaba Cali

\- ¿que? Cali - pero lanzaron otra y en el fue envuelta , se quizo librar pero no pudo , asi empezo a cerrar los ojos y se ahogo

El se levanto todavia en el sueño y vio a Cali en el espejo , se acerco y cuando levanto su cara , Edward se sorprendio , estaba con la cara limpia , y luego se empezo a formar una mancha morada con verde en su mejilla , luego vio de nuevo y tenia debajo de su ojo un tajo , largo una lagrima y se junto con la sangre y largo la lagrima , en su vestido blanco pero luego vio sus brazos , con manchas moradas y sangre , luego sus piernas , estaban igual ,

\- ¿Cali?

\- esto me hiciste - dijo en voz seca . Se saco el vestido y vio sangre y tajos en todo su cuerpo

\- Esto lo hiciste - dijo y miro hacia arriba , habia alguien colgado

Desperto asustado , ya era de noche y su pequeña no se levantaba todavia y la luz aun no habia llegado , se acosto y suspiro , vio la mejilla de su pequeña , seguia lastimada , la acaricio y parece que le dolio ya que se movio incomoda , y se abrazo a su papá , estaban a oscuras , asi que fue abajo y prendio una vela , busco las linternas y apago la vela , fue al cuarto de la niña , dejo la linterna en su mesita de luz y fue a ver en la ventana , seguia lloviendo pero esta vez estaba lloviznando

\- me gusta la lluvia - Edward vio y su pequeña estaba al lado , la alzo y vieron la lluvia juntos

-¿papi?

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- mamá me dejo aqui ¿por que ya no me queria?

\- no lo se pero yo te quiero mas que a mi propia vida - asintio , la bajo y ella empezo a buscar su muñeco , Edward la encontro

\- ¿creo que buscas esto?

ella fue y la abrazo

\- ya vengo voy a preparar la comida - ella se quedo sola con la linterna e hizo una carpa con sus sabanas , puso sus muñecos , almohadas y la linterna

Abajo Edward no sabia que hacer asi que hizo dos sanwiches de jamon y queso y jugo de anana

fue al cuarto de Cali y vio su carpa

\- te da miedo la oscuridad Ney

\- ¿y tu aylin?

\- la comida esta lista bebe -

\- ¿un sanwich?

\- no me mires asi es lo unico que puedo cocinar , con la luz cortada , ademas tengo sueño ,

\- pero si dormiste conmigo

\- solo pensaba con los ojos cerrados

\- si yo solo fingia dormir , hablando de dormir ¿puedo dormir contigo?

\- claro , pero termina tu sanwich , y luego ponte tu pijama , luego cepillate los dientes y ve a mi cama

\- ok - y comio su sanwich , y se preparo para dormir , el fue a la parte baja cuando escucho la puerta

\- hola

\- Bella ¿que haces aqui y mas a esta hora?

\- te queria preguntar ¿quieres emm ... salir conmigo mañana?

\- claro si , pero ¿a que hora?

\- a las 19:00 , llevala a Cali seguro ella estara tranquila

\- ok mañana a las 19:00 hasta mañana Bella

\- adios Edward

ellos detras de la puerta decian un ¡Si! . Edward fue a dejar los platos en el lavabo

\- mañana los lavo

se fue al cuarto y vio a su pequeña acostada con sus ojitos adormilados

\- duerme - le dijo con voz suave mientras acaricia su manito - yo ya vengo voy al baño - ella medio-sonrio y sus ojitos se cerraron- le beso la frente y se fue al baño , se cepillo los dientes se puso una parte de su pijama , o sea el pantalon y fue al cuarto y se acosto en su cama y se durmio , Cali estaba demasiado despierta que se aburrio , miro a su muñeca y , pum de nuevo se largo una tormenta electrica . Ella escucho un trueno y se aferro a su papá , el dormia boca abajo que ella movio su brazo y lo puso alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo , el sintio como su cuerpo temblaba

\- hey ¿que pasa? - ella señalo afuera y un rayo ilumino el cuarto , Edward se paro y la pequeña se abrazo a el - no pasa nada solo es una tormenta vuelve a dormir - ella fue acostada por Edward , como un bebe en su cuna , bueno algo asi la acerco un poco mas a el y le acaricio su sedoso cabello

\- ¿papá?

\- ¿qué?

\- quiero que me cantes ¿puedes?

\- claro - se levanto y le empezo a cantar

Din dan, din don dan,  
campanitas sonarán.

Din dan, din don dan,  
que a los niños dormirán

Dindilín dandalán dandalán dan,  
las estrellas brillarán. - sus ojos se les empezaron a cerrar

Cierra los ojos y duérmete ya,  
porque la noche muy pronto vendrá.  
Dan, dan, dan. - y se durmio , la tapo bien ya que hacia frio , se sento en la cama y vio su celular , tenia un mensaje de las 19:40 de Alice y era una imagen , lo abrio , era la imagen mas bella que habia visto era su pequeña comiendo su sundae , el lo guardo y lo puso de fondo de pantalla

\- ¿papi por que no duermes?

\- si es que estaba revisando mi celular , duerme - se acomodo ; ella dejo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se durmieron


	9. Cali la conquista corazónes

En la mañana Edward tuvo que ir a inscribirse en la universidad , aunque sea un trasnochador , mujeriego e inrresponsable , le gustaba la carrera que eligio _Medicina_ , asi que a eso no le fallaba . El fue con Cali por supuesto , estaciono su auto frente al edificio y Cali se sorprendio al ver un edificio gigante en frente de ella

\- escucha Cali yo vengo a inscribirme para la universidad , me inscribo y nos vamos ¿si? - asintio - ok vamos

salieron del auto , se agarraron la mano y entraron al edificio , encontro a montones de sus compañeros y compañeras

\- Hola Edward tanto tiempo - dijo Tanya - ¿y esa niña Edward?

\- Tanya ella es Cali mi hija , Cali ella es Tanya una amiga mia

\- Hola señorita Tanya

\- Hola Cali - se dieron la mano , sonrio - Muchachos vengan a ver esto - todos los chicos , amigos y amigas de Edward se acercaron - Muchachos les presento a Edward el papá

\- oohh que tierna niña - sus amigas le hicieron jugar y todo . Mientras los chicos enamorados de las amigas de Edward , idearon un plan

\- chicas no se si les molesta pero ¿pueden cuidarla mientras me inscribo?

\- claro - dijeron las chicas . Los chicos fueron con Edward

\- Edward , hermano prestame a tu hermana o hija como sea para conquistar a Hannah - dijo su amigo Martin

\- Y a mi para conquistar a Samantha - dijo Daniel

\- a mi para Denisse - dijo Jeremy

\- chicos basta no prestare a mi hija para conquistar el corazon de chicas

\- ah claro la pequeña seguro ya te consiguio como millones de chicas infartantes

\- no solo consegui una

\- con ayuda de la niña claro

\- no por mi cuenta

\- oh vamos hermano , escucha , este viernes que no hay clases invite a todos mis amigos incluido vos , tu hija y tu chica , a mi cabaña en las afuera de la cuidad ¿aceptas?

\- claro

\- solo estaremos el Viernes a la tarde , el sabado completo y el domingo a la mañana

\- ok , llevare a mi chica y a mi hija

\- hasta el viernes hermano

\- hasta el viernes Martin

El fue a inscribirse y luego a ver a su bebe , estaba rodeada de chicas

\- ok chicas , ya nos vamos , ven cielo - el la alzo - despidete de mis amigas

\- adios señoritas amigas de mi papá

\- adios Cali - dijeron todas - adios Edward

\- adios chicas nos vemos el viernes

\- ¿tu tambien vas?

\- si voy con ella y mi novia

\- ok nos vemos

\- adios - ellos fueron al auto y Edward la dejo en el auto , luego el entro , se abrocharon los cinturones y se fueron . Edward estaba concentrado en el camino , y la pequeña la calcomia la intriga ¿quien es su novia?

\- ¿Papi?

\- si

\- ¿quien es tu novia?

\- bueno no literalmente es mi novia , pero queria invitar a Bella

\- ¿a Bella?

\- si

\- ¿a donde vamos?

\- a una cabaña

\- ¿y hoy tenemos una cita?

\- sip tenemos una cit... ¿de donde sacaste que tenemos una cita?

\- no soy sorda papá , escuche todo ayer y mañana la cena con tus papás y tus hermanos - dijo - papá ¿y sino les caigo bien?

\- no digas eso ellos te querran eres su primera nieta y espero que te portes bien en la cena de hoy y mañana

\- si papi , yo creo que no sere mucha carga me voy a dormir - dijo sonriendo

\- espero que no te vuelvas insoportable - dijo Edward

\- ok ¿y cuando ingresare a la escuela?

\- mañana vamos a ver tu nuevo colegio , creo que esta detras de mi universidad

\- pense que ibas al colegio - dijo desepcionada - crei que ibamos a ir juntos - dijo triste

Llegaron a la casa y Edward alzo a su hija

\- tranquila , solo seran 4 horas

\- pero esas cuatro horas seran eternas papá , yo queria ir contigo - dijo

Bueno debia admitilo , Edward habia mimado mucho a su hija los pocos dias que estuvo con el , y ella se habia vuelto mas unida con el

\- solo seran 4 horas , estare alli cuando salgas , ok , mis clases tambien duran 4 horas por la mañana miestras estas en la escuela , luego tengo 4 horas mas por la tarde , alli podras venir conmigo ¿ok? - asintio

\- vamos pequeña - la alzo y ella solo asento su cara en su hombro . Vio a Bella y la saludo con su mano . Edward la dejo en el sillon para que viera un dibujo animado y justo estaba dando _hora de Aventura_

_\- de todos los grandes mounstros de la historia eres la mas malvada que he encontrado - dijo el personaje al pinguino - ofreseme el alma ser oscuro_

_-cuak cuak - dijo el pinguino_

_\- no ,no puedes tener mi alma ni siquiera ... mira entra ya - abrio la voca y el pinguino le pego una cachetada , la pequeña rio_

_\- cuak cuak_

_\- quedate con tu pobre alma - le pateo ,_

_\- cuak cuak cuak - dijo el pinguino en el aire , el rey helado lo paro_

_\- ¿Gunther quien te dijo que podias volar? - Cali rio_

_\- cuak cuak - dijo el pinguino señalando al hombre_

Edward llego y vio su pequeña sonriendo

\- ¿de que te ries?

\- Gunther no puede volar , es un pingüino - se rio

\- si pueden volar

\- ¿como?

\- tirandolo como en la serie

\- pobre pingüino

tocaron el timbre , la pequeña fue a abrir y era la persona menos esperada que los visitarla


	10. Tengo un papá genial

La persona que menos esperaba era Amy Aragon , mi ex novia que siempre pedia una oportunidad para volver , si fuera el Edward de antes , aceptaria pero estamos en el ahora y en el Ahora yo soy padre y mi pequeña es primero antes que nada

\- hola preciosa ¿se encuentra tu hermano?

\- yo no tengo hermanos - dijo

\- ¿Edward Cullen?

\- ¡ah si! - me pare y la cargue en mi brazos

\- no sabia que tenia una encantadora sobrina

\- Amy ...

\- hola encanto soy Amy

\- papi , esta chica es rara - susurro

\- al punto Amy ¿a que viniste?

\- vine para que me des otra oportunidad

\- papá no da segundas oportunidades , si lo desperdiciaste lo siento - dijo decidida mi pequeña

\- no hablo de tu papá hermosa

\- solo me puede decir hermosa mi papí para tu soy Cali

La baje de mis brazos y le dije que vaya a la cocina , ella asintio y se fue

\- que mal educada que es tu prima Eddy

\- No es mi prima , es mi hija - dije orgulloso

\- ¿Qué? ¿cuando sucedio?

\- ¿recuerdas a Lauren? - ella asintio - ella es su madre y la dejo

\- ¿sucedio mientras estabamos juntos?

\- Amy seamos realistas , jamas estuvimos junto

Discutimos por varias horas hasta que , enfurecida , salio por la puerta . Gire mi rostro y escondida en la pared se encontraba mi pequeña mariposa

\- papí ¿ella no volvera?

\- ya no bebé - ella vino corriendo y la cargue en mis brazos - no necesitas a una mujer en tu vida papí , ya me tienes a mi y yo te cuidare - sonrei , ella valia mas que cualquier mujer , bese su frente y la meci

* * *

\- Cali ... tiene Heterocromia lo bueno es que no se nota mucho - dijo el Dr Stevens . Mire a mi pequeña que jugaba con su peluche , note que sus ojos se empezaban a tornar como marrones , me preocupe y nos vinimos rapido a un oculista - la heterocromia central afecta solo la parte de la pupila a ambos ojos ¿ella recibio alguna lesion o un familiar tiene eso?

\- mi abuelo tenia Heterocromia completa

\- puede ser que haya sido hereditario o pudo producirse una lesion

\- bien gracias doctor

\- ¿que es heterogromia papí? - dijo mi pequeña desde su sillita especial de auto

\- que tus ojos cambiaran

\- ¿a que color?

\- son esmeralda con marrones

\- ¿asi como los ojos de bella?

\- asi como los de ella

En el camino ella iba mirando todo el paisaje y me conto que debia hacer una poesia para el dia de la madre asi que apenas llegamos a la casa empezamos a practicar

\- bien Cali la poesia dice **Aun conservo en mi memoria , el amor que siempre me daba , los abrazos que me brindabas y de pequeña me cuidabas** , repitelo Cali

\- Bien papi , _**Aun consevo en mi memoia , el amo que siemple me daba , los abrashos que me blindabas y de pequeña me cuiabas **_

_**\- **_bien cali , y solo lo hicimos una vez , estoy orgulloso de ti

\- pero es shidiculo , no tengo mami para decirle esa poesia

Mi pequeña empezo a largar lagrimas de sus pequeños ojitos

\- mi mami me dejo aqui contio papi , mami no me quiele

\- ella esta equivocada por que tu eres maravillosa como hija y como niña

\- pero no tengo a quien decirle

\- ¿por que no finjes que esta una mamá perfecta frente tuyo?

\- si , eso funcionalia

\- bien

Como estaba cansado para cocinar pedi pizza y ademas tenia tarea. Cali estaba feliz con la idea de comer Pizza , era su comida favorita . Ella ocupaba la mesa ratonera con todas sus muñecas y yo ocupaba toda la mesa del comedor con hojas de trabajo , pero no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso demasiado rapido cuando...

\- papi , estoy muy cansada ¿puedes arroparme? - dijo Cali enfrente mio

\- ven vamos pequeña - la cargue y la acoste en mi cama

\- papi , ¿puedes quedarte?

\- si todo para mi pequeña - dije , me acoste a su lado y ella asento su cabeza en mi pecho. A eso de la medianoche mi pequeña hablo dormida

\- no necesito a mi madre si tengo al mejor papi del mundo

Sonrei y casi lloro , Cali , es la mejor hija que pude desear

* * *

**Hola chicas , ¡Que tarde actualice!**

**Mis razones para defenderme**

*** Inspiracion 0%**

*** Mi computadora no le sirve la pantalla y estan por arreglarla (no se cuanto tardara ya que la ultima vez que lo arreglaron tardo un año) y estoy con la computadora de mi mamá :( **

**Hasta yo estaba desesperada en ¿que pasara despues? jajajajajaja **

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten y nos volveremos a ver , cuando pueda SORRY :(**

**Allyxeo **


End file.
